


The Years Without Color

by KrazKitCat



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pining, no beta we die like dream's heart, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazKitCat/pseuds/KrazKitCat
Summary: Dream and George thought their relationship was dead; there was no taking back what Dream said.But then they meet again in front of the cafe where it all started.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	The Years Without Color

**Author's Note:**

> hello! it seems i only have the motivation to write tons of one-shots right now, so here we are. 
> 
> tw // depressive episode (nothing graphic or too bad, dream is just Going Through It)
> 
> hope you enjoy :D

It’s been years. Years since Dream last saw George’s face heartbroken and slick with tears; the day he left for seemingly forever. Years since they were standing at the doorway of their shared house that had taken forever to scrape together enough money for. It was old and worn, the steps creaking with memories of a lifetime of families; the entire building seemingly enriched with life despite its dilapidated appearance. 

Dream had looked away from George’s face, unable to look him in the eyes that he had once gotten lost in. He had focused on a flake of white paint on the door that they had always said they were going to fix. His heart had panged when he realized that it would go forever neglected. 

Those precious years of yellow and sun and color melted away as soon as Dream had said those awful words. That he felt stuck and trapped and he hated this relationship; he wanted more than George. What they had would never be enough for him, he needed something better, more fulfilling. Like a fool, he kept reaching for something brighter and grander, not realizing that what he had was already radiant.

It took him precious months to finally realize that he had snuffed out his sun, that he had sucked out the color in his own life. But by the time he had come to his senses, any means of contacting his former lover were long gone. And Dream had no one to blame but himself. 

Every day since that realization Dream has walked here to their cafe. It was a long shot to think that George would ever want to come within a block of the place where they first fell for each other, but Dream went there anyway. He would sit and remember that fateful day when George had walked up to him and struck up a conversation about the rain pouring against the windows in front of them. He would stare out the window, expression blank, longing for a love that was as ruined as their old door. 

Try as he might, Dream could never move on. His dates were disasters, and all he could think about was George. The person sitting across from him at the table would smile and all he could think about was how wrong their face looked; how much he desperately wanted that person beaming at his joke to be just a little shorter, a little more shy, a little more British. He eventually gave up and resigned himself to the understanding that there was no way he would ever love again. In losing George, Dream had lost his soul. 

So when he stood on the crosswalk in front of the cafe, rain torrenting around him, and his eyes landed upon a familiar gorgeous face, Dream recognized that there was no way this was real. He was going to wake up any second now with an acquainted twinge in his heart that emerged whenever he dreamt of George. He would go back to living his sad, miserable life that was as gray as the sky around him. But he watched as George took a hesitant step forward as if he couldn’t believe that Dream was real either. Their eyes made contact for the first time in what had felt like an eternity, and Dream fell again. 

He remembers every way he ever loved George, in hesitant touches while curled up on the couch; in late-night dance sessions where they were so exhausted by the end of it that neither of them could think straight. He loved when they talked for hours about anything under the sun and he would walk away rejuvenated in a way that only George could make him. All of it came back, and Dream wonders why he ever thought George wasn’t enough in the first place. 

He was entranced. Dream stared at George, making no attempt to hide the tears that had started to run down his face. He couldn’t look away if he wanted to. It was then Dream realized that the man standing opposite of him was crying too; hurt and longing so apparent in George’s eyes that even Dream couldn’t be blind to it. 

Dream didn’t try to stop himself as he ran towards the man he loved. He practically bowled over George, wrapping his arms around slender shoulders in a gesture he had done hundreds of times before. And just like in the past, George wrapped his hands around Dream’s waist, holding on for dear life. Words, apologies, and confessions all tumbled out of Dream’s mouth as he sobbed into George’s hair. Simultaneously, George whispered back to him, rambling about how much he regretted leaving, promising to help him fix this mess they had found themselves in.

The words sunk deep into Dream’s heart; he started to grow confident that no matter what, they were going to work this out. He needed George like he needed air and he promised to himself that he would refuse to ever live a life without George again. And when Dream opened his eyes again, the world was back to screaming color.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! fun fact: i had a lot of trouble with one particular line so "longing for a love as dead as Scarlett O'Hara's husbands" and "longing for a love that was as vacant as my father" both almost happened.


End file.
